Trust Can Be Dangerous
by Suki3
Summary: Max and Alec get to know Suki, an X6. But what is she up to? Will be M/A *Chapter 10 is up*
1. Anything for you

Story title: Trust Can Be Dangerous

Author: Suki

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, everything belongs to James Cameron. But everything would be perfect if I could have Jensen Ackles.

Summary: Max and Alec get to know Suki, an X6. But is she really what she seems to be? M/A

Rating: PG 13 

Author's Note1: NO, Suki is not like me and she doesn't look like me. (I'd love to look like I described her, though.) I just like the name (that's why it use it as my nick and named the girl in this story that) and Suki is a character that I'd love to play in the series. But my chances there seem to be pretty… non-existing. Some people may even know where I took the name from. Remember the two girls in the episode "The Berrisford Agenda" that were two-timed by Alec? Their names were Marina and Little Suki. Anyway, talked enough, now I'm starting with my story.

CHAPTER 1: Anything for you

18th November, 2021. 09:05

Jam Pony

"Ah, isn't this Miss I'm-always-late?", Normal said as Max entered Jam Pony.

"How about 'Good Morning?'", Max answered, "and besides, I'm just five minutes late, so stop complaining and give me a package." 

She was already in a bad mood and surely that wasn't gonna improve because she had just done the most stupid thing she could ever do. She had needed a reason for her split-up with Logan and so she had told him that she was together with Alec. Now she had to tell Alec. And she wasn't sure how he'd react. 

"Where's Alec?", she asked as she studied the address of the package Normal had given her. 

"Late", Normal stated, "that's your influence. Now hurry up, I'm not paying you for talking and this package won't get legs and deliver itself. Go on, bip, bip, bip!"

Max rolled her eyes and left the building. _That was typical, if you need Alec, he's not_ _there._ She was still thinking about how to explain the whole thing as she ran into someone.

"Can't you pay…", she started and looked up, "oh, you." 

"Yeah, me", Alec said, "and if I'm not completely wrong than you were the one who wasn't paying attention, Maxie."

"Yeah, whatever. I need to talk to you. And how many times did I tell you not to call me that?"

"Countless times, Maxie", he ducked unsuccessfully as she punched his shoulder, "I'm late…so can we talk later? This evening at Crash?"

"Okay, see you. But it's important so be there!"

With that Max went over to her bike and rode off.

November 18th, 2021. 09:30

White's office

"So", White said, looking at the young girl in front of him, "who are you? What's your barcode? I'd have a look at it, but it seems like you removed it."

"I don't see any need in telling you", the girl answered avoiding White's gaze, "but my name is Suki."

"Don't tell us things we already now, girl!" White was shouting now but it only took him a moment to calm down. "Maybe we should help you to open up a little bit. Otto! Bring him in."

Otto left the room and came back with a young man, about 20 years old.

"Are you going to tell us now… or are you going to watch when we torture your boy here."

Suki stared down at the floor. "I am X6-277."

"You're a good girl. You can bring him away now."

Otto nodded and brought Suki's boyfriend out of the room.

"What are you gonna do to him?", Suki asked, her voice full of fear.

"Nothing will happen to him, if you co-operate with us."

"What do you want me to do?" 

Suki knew this wasn't going to be a nice job, but she would do anything to save Matt. He was everything she had since she had lost the people from her unit. He knew what she was and didn't care because he loved her. If something happened to him and it was her fault, she would never be able to forgive herself.

"We want you to find someone, make friends with them and so lead them into a trap", White explained.

"Who is this?"

White held up two photos.

"X5-452, name is Max. And X5-494, Alec. They work as bike messengers at Jam Pony. You may have seen them as I know you work in a bar which is near there and where they have been seen quite often. What was it called again? Crash?"

Suki nodded. "But I just started working there two days ago. I don't think I've seen them."

"What means you don't _think _you've seen them? Have you seen them or not? And call me sir, I thought they taught you that at Manticore

"No, I haven't seen them, _sir_."

"Well, you will. You won't change anything in your life, go to work as if nothing happened. You'll get a pager from us, so we can contact you. Then you report us what you know. That's enough for you to know at the moment. You will get further informations when you know them, 277. Won't be too difficult to get to know them, with what I've heard about 494. And a beautiful girl like you…"

She was really beautiful. Long black hair, almost like silk and pale, porcelain-like skin which had gotten her the nickname Snow White. Her eyes were big and green like a cat's. Her body was perfect, too. A bit skinny, but she was only sixteen. Manticore had done a good job on her. 

"You can go now", White continued.

Suki turned to the door but stopped. "What about Matt, sir?"

"We'll keep him here. Just in case that you get any stupid ideas, 277."

"I won't."

"I don't trust you, 277."

"Neither do I trust you", Suki said to White and left the room.

A/N2: So much about the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry there is just so little of Max and Alec in this chapter, but I had to introduce Suki. I promise, you'll get more of them in the next chapter. You could do me a favor: review! I wanna know: Am I a good writer or does this totally suck? Click on that tiny, little button on the left and make me happy! 

Loadsa love, Hanna


	2. Friendship ain't as easy as it seems

Disclaimer: Okay, it ain't mine. I'm all poor. Still wish I could have Jensen… 

A/N1: Just in case someone wonders about the timeline, it's set right after Hello, Goodbye and I left out the thing with Alec being blamed for Ben's murders. But I think you already figured that out.

A/N2: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. **sue**, thanks for your advice with the html, **Brin**, thanks, that means a lot to me! As I'm German and write in English, **kikinette11, **yeah, more Max and Alec in this chapter, **MissyMiss**, I'd love to join, but I won't pretend to be older than I am, so sorry! **lynn**, I didn't take too long, did I?

CHAPTER 2: Friendship ain't as easy as it seems

18th November, 2021. 21:47

Crash

When Alec entered Crash, Max was already there. She was sitting at a table with OC and was watching Sketchy play pool. He was actually winning, maybe for the first time in his life. Alec walked over to the two girls.

"Hey."

"Hey Alec", OC said. 

"Hey", Max said and shifted uncomfortably on her chair. She had to tell Alec, but how? Cindy gave her a look that meant "What are ya waiting for now? You gotta tell him."

"So, Maxie. Why did you wanted to talk to me? What have I done wrong this time?"

Max ignored the "Maxie" this time. "Surprisingly, this time you're not the one who screwed up…"

"'Kay, I'll betta leave you two alone", OC grabbed her glass of beer and went over to a girl standing at the bar. 

"So?", Alec asked.

"You know I split up with Logan yesterday…"

"I know that, Max. Come to the interesting part."

"I would, if you didn't interrupt me!", Max said angrily.

"Okay, I'm quiet."

"Well, I didn't quite know what to say and so…"

"YOU didn't know what to say?!"

"Alec! One more word and I'll kick you ass!"

"Sorry, Maxie. It's just that this story is so exciting…"

Max was really thinking about not telling him. He just wasn't taking her seriously, but then again he didn't take anything seriously…

"Hellooo? Earth to Max? Will you continue now or can I leave? Cos there's this girl who just started working here…"

Max snapped out of her thoughts. "Okay, if you want the short version: I told him you and I were together.

"What?!" Alec looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I had to."

"Are you kidding?" Alec still couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"This virus thing isn't going anywhere, and I can't afford any more accidents."

"Why do you have to drag _me_ into it?"

Max tried to defend her position. It wasn't like she had done this on purpose.

"I had to push him away."

"Yeah, so blame Alec, 'cause he's just the kind of jerk that'd steal another guy's girl."

Alec got up and was ready to leave Crash. His nice evening was ruined.

"You're not gonna tell Logan, are you?" Max asked anxiously.

"No, I'm not. Cos you're my friend, and, not like you, I know what _friendship_ means."

He turned and left Crash, not noticing the girl at the bar who had watched the two of them the entire time.

"Suki! Move your ass! You think I'm paying you for standing around?", Joe the bartender yelled.

That guy kinda reminds me of Normal, Cindy thought as she made her way back to Max. 

"Didn't go too well, right?", she said to Max who stared at her beer.

"He's an idiot."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that, boo. I heard the last thing he said. The boy ain't too bad."

"Maybe, but he still hates me."

"First, I don't think so cos he said you're a friend and second since when does my boo care about what other people think about her."

Max had to smile at that. Cindy always knew how to cheer her up. But why exactly wasn't Alec going to tell Logan? He still was a mystery to her. 

"I gotta go, promised Joshua to come." Max got up to leave.

"Okay, say Hi to dog boy from me." Cindy waved her goodbye as she went to the stairs.

19th November, 2021. 03:22 

Suki's apartment

Suki stepped under the shower and turned on the water. _Whoa, cold, _she thought. But just right to ban the thoughts of Matt being tortured from her head. And to chase away the tiredness. She couldn't go to bed. That could mean another vision and her visions never meant anything good in these days. 

_Damn Manticore_, she thought once again. Why did _she _have to have these fucking visions? It wasn't like they had been helpful in any way. She couldn't find any sense in them. Sometimes she even thought that it was her fault when something happened and she had seen it in one of her visions. 

She only had the visions when she slept, instead of dreams. When she was younger, she didn't realize that until she recognized that all her dreams came true. 

First she only saw normal things, like who'd be the best in training the next day. She was terrified when she dreamt about a girl in her unit who got seizures and was brought away. When that really happened the next day, she became so afraid of her dreams that she didn't want to sleep anymore. 

Her shark DNA was very helpful there, she didn't need to sleep but only a few hours a week. She only went back to sleeping when her visions became more seldom. 

Now she only had them once a month or even less. And for quite a long time she hadn't seen any bad things.

But now that Matt was captured by that White she didn't want to risk anything.

When she got out of the shower, her beeper went off. _Great time, one should think that they know I don't sleep,_ she thought and got dressed. 

A/N3: So, here goes chapter two. And, as promised, more of Max and Alec in this chapter! Well, what do ya think? Brilliant or total crap? Bring a smile onto my face and review!

PS: I don't know when the next update will be, there are gonna be lots of tests at school. (Social studies this week, French and Latin next week). I try to upload ASAP but, I can't promise it'll be too soon. Maybe at the end of the week. Anyway, Loadsa Love, Hanna


	3. Decisions

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say something? I'm still a poor girl…no, not really! But I don't own Dark Angel and it's a pity that I don't have Jensen Ackles… *lol*

A/N: There could be more reviews…not that I'm complaining! To **sue: **Suki isn't from Psy Ops, her visions are no where on her DNA or something like that. Manticore didn't plan on giving her visions. She's an X6, remember? That's not stuff the X-series is made of. I wasn't sure about making Suki that special, but as you like it…good! I know there are some people who've read my story and didn't review, I'd also like to thank them for reading this and I'd be very happy if they would review.

CHAPTER 3: Decisions

19th November, 2021. 08:30

Joshua's house

"Hey, big fella!", Max entered the living room searching it for Joshua, "Joshua, where are you?" 

"Hey, little fella!" Joshua shouted from the next room and waved with his paintbrush to Max through the open door.

Max walked up to him. "I brought you some stuff", she held up a paper bag, "hope you like it."

Joshua just nodded.

"What are you painting?…Oh, I see, another portrait of Annie?" 

Joshua nodded again.

"You know you can't see her again…You know…"

"I know, people are scared of things they don't know", Joshua said sadly.

"Right." Max didn't know how to continue their talk. 

"Little Fella upset?"

Max looked up from the ground she was staring at "What? Me?… No. Why?"

"You are so quiet…Alec was too, yesterday."

"Alec was here?" _So that's were he had vanished to the previous evening._ _He had probably told Joshua every detail of their argument. But…no, Joshua has said he was quiet. _

Joshua didn't look up from his painting "Yeah, didn't talk a lot, went straight to the basement and played the piano. The music sounded sad… played the whole night. Just left an hour ago." 

_That doesn't make any sense. He was angry at me, which is understandable. But, hey, I apologised…oh, wait, I didn't. But still, there's no way he'd be sad because of that thing…_

"Are you the reason for Alec being sad?" Joshua looked at her now.

"No. I don't think so." _Hmm, totally new option. What if I really hurt him? But why the hell should I care? I'm still talking, no: thinking, about Alec a.k.a. Mr.-I'm-always-all- right…_

"Max?"

Max snapped out of her thoughts and took a look at her watch. "Sorry, Josh. I gotta go, I'm already late and I don't think that OC can make up any more explanations why I am. See ya!" She walked to the door.

"Bye little fella!"

Max waved at Joshua and walked out the door to her bike.

19th November, 2021. 09:30

Jam Pony

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Original Cindy tried to explain to Normal.

"You already said that 10 minutes ago and once she's here, I'll fire her!"

"Yeah, do that", Alec said as he grabbed a package from the counter, "cos she's a selfish person, who only thinks about herself." And with that he was out the door.

"He's in a bad mood", Normal stated, "do you know why?"

"Why'd ya ask me? He's your golden boy." Cindy took a package herself and left the building.

19th November, 2021. 9:35

Space Needle

Max decided not to go to work. Normal would fire her this or that way. She went straight to the Space Needle. She needed to think.

Did she really leave Logan just because of the virus? The longer she thought about it she came to the result that she didn't love him anymore. If she had ever _really _loved him. But why the fuck couldn't she just tell him this reason. She wasn't obliged to involve Alec. Everything would have been easier that way, Alec wouldn't be mad at her, well Logan would probably be, but she didn't see him anyway. 

Alec was right, he was so damn right. And that annoyed her the most. _You don't know what friendship means… _his words. So he saw her as a friend. And what did she think of him. To her, Alec was just an annoying person, who annoyed the hell out of her every time they met. Or wasn't he? 

_It doesn't matter. The thing is I have to tell Logan the truth. But how?_

A/N2: Sorry, this chapter is a bit short. I found it very difficult to write, escpecially the first scene. I had lots of trouble with writing Joshua. And I didn't have time either. School isn't easy… anyway, cheer me up from my gray school days by reviewing! Pretty please! And, Greebo, I know you read my fic why don't you review? 

Loadsa Love, Hanna


	4. Love sucks

Disclaimer: I know, I know. It's not mine…but Jensen Ackles is, I wish he was *pout*.

A/N1: Thanks for the review, sue, you really made my day. 

CHAPTER 4: Love sucks

19th November, 2021. 11:38

Logan's apartment

Max walked into Logan's apartment without knocking on the door or anything.

"Logan, I gotta talk to you." 

"Max? How about 'Hello'?" Logan was completely surprised to see her.

"Logan, I lied to you."

_I knew it, she isn't together with Alec and wants to come back.    _

"I didn't break up with you because of Alec. That was just an excuse, we're not together. I did because of the virus… At least, that's what I thought until this morning."

"Meaning?" Logan looked at her, puzzled.

"Meaning: I realized that I don't love you anymore. If I ever really loved you."

"What?! So you wanna say that you never loved me?" Logan didn't believe what he had just heard. He was shocked, all the time he thought that Max was the love of his life and that she felt the same about this.

"It was the closest thing to love I ever felt, but still it wasn't. We're just too different, you tried to understand me, but no matter how hard you tried to do that, you would never understand me completely…that's the problem."

Logan was completely speechless now. He sat there in front of his computer staring at Max, who didn't even look at him and continued talking. 

"I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you. I'm going now, don't call my beeper… please. Find someone who really loves you… Bye."  _Oh. My. God. This was harder than I thought it would be…_

She walked through the door and left Logan staring after her.

19th November, 2021. 21:01

Crash

"I'd like to pay", Alec said to the girl who was standing in front of him and cleaning some glasses.

"Don't have to. That one's on me." She smiled at him.

_She has a beautiful smile,_ Alec thought. But that smile didn't reach her eyes, that reminded him of Manticore, soldier mask. He shook that thought away fast. She couldn't be from Manticore, she didn't look like a super soldier. She looked so small and fragile…

"Huh? Why?"

"Maybe I got a thing for sad-looking guys…", she said, her green eyes sparkling.

"I'm not sad." Alec didn't look up.

"Whatever you say. I'm Suki, by the way."

"Interesting name. I'm Alec."

Suki went back to cleaning glasses.

"What makes a girl like you work in a bar?", Alec asked her.

"Lack of money? Where do you work?", Suki asked though she knew the answer.

"Jam Pony, I'm a bike messenger."

"I think I like my job better."

"What? You know that almost every guy in here is staring at you?"

"Why should they do that?" 

"Cos you're a beautiful girl."

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself." Suki could slap herself for flirting with Alec. She felt like betraying her boyfriend. But she had to do it, if she wanted to have him back.

Alec rolled his eyes as Max entered Crash. 

"Great, my day's perfect now."

Suki looked over to Max. "Your girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend?" _Am I too curious? I have to be careful, if I screw up it could mean that Matt gets killed. No, I don't wanna think of that. I won't screw up… I'll do exactly what White wants me to do._

"None of that. She _was_ a friend", he said bitterly.

"_Was_? What has she done that she isn't anymore?"

"She involved me into something that I'd never do."

"What? Or don't you wanna talk about it?" Suki cocked her head to one side.

"She told her ex-boyfriend that we were together and that this was the reason why she split up with him. As if I would be the kind of guy who steals another guy's girl." Alec didn't know why he was telling this to a total strange. But she seemed so nice… and understanding.

"As if you'd do something like that." Suki smiled.

"You don't know me. So why do you think that?" He looked at her questioningly.

She shrugged. "You just don't seem like that kind of guy."

"I'll say it again: You don't know me." _Usually I wouldn't care if a girl has a boyfriend or not, but it's different when you know that boyfriend. I'd never do it then._ He continued: "And now do me a favor, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood for talking."

"Whatever, pretty boy." Suki left the bar and went over to the tables, filling up glasses.

Max had wanted to talk to Alec, but had changed her mind, when she had seen him talking to Suki. Instead she walked over to Original Cindy who was sitting at a table alone.

"Hey", she said, smiling at her best friend.

"Hey, boo."

"I told Logan this morning."

"Told Logan what?" OC didn't have a clue what Max was talking about.

"Told him that me and Alec are not together."

"So ya told him that ya can't risk anything cos of that damn virus?"

Max shook her head. "Well, not exactly."

"Huh? What then?", Cindy asked surprised.

"I made up my mind and came to the result that love did pretty much never exist between us", Max explained seriously.

"And ya told him that?" 

"Well… yeah?", she thought for a moment then continued, "I shouldn't have, right?"

"Tellin him was okay, but I'm not quite sure, if ya weren't too direct. Anyway, don't ya wanna tell Alec?"

"Nope, he doesn't seem to care. Did you just see him talking to that girl? One moment, he's all angry at me and the next he's flirting with some chick", Max said annoyed.

"If I wouldn't know it better I'd say you're jealous-"

"What?! Me? We're still talking 'bout Alec, right?" _If I wouldn't know it better, I'd say the same… That girl wasn't even beautiful, damn, she was. But, wait, he's not my boyfriend, not even close to that, so why do I care? I dunno and that's scary._

"Max, if ya listened carefully, I said 'If I wouldn't know it better' but I know better. So calm down."

"Sorry. It's just… nah, forget it, nothing."

"Boo, excuse me, I gotta talk to that girl." OC walked over to the girl she had met the previous night.

Max was now sitting at the table alone. She just wanted to finish her beer and then head home.

"Hey Maxie", said a familiar voice.

A/N2: That's it, chapter 4. I hope you liked it, or were there too many dialogues? I dunno, tell me!! Cos if you think some things have to improve you gotta tell me. I can't read your minds. So, please make me a happy girl again and review. I feel so forgotten when no one reviews…  ~Suki~


	5. Everything back to normal?

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to some guy called James Cameron. But, anyway, the show's been cancelled. So why not skip this and continue? But, wait, there's a claimer (is that the opposite of disclaimer?): Suki and Matt are mine!! There wasn't too much about Matt yet, but there will be later…a lot later. Practically, I've got the last chapter in my head, now I just have to get there. Anyway, this story gets a bit more interesting for the M/A shippers (Greebo, I know you aren't a M/A shipper, but I complained about Logan in your story so you can complain here…). It's not really M/A yet and it will take time, but slowly you can see where this will lead.

A/N1: **Greebo:** Suki's visions, right? Well, she can see the future, but she has no influence on it. All the things she sees (*sings* All the things she said, all the things she said… sorry, I got a bit carried away, I like that song) would happen nevertheless. But she's afraid of what she might see and so she avoids sleeping. And due to the fact that she has shark-DNA, like Max, she doesn't need a lot of sleep. Everything clear, girl? Btw, what's your story doing? 9th chapter? What I wanted to ask you, did you take that line, where Sabrina says: deine Augen sind fast grün, from the movie 10 things I hate about you?? It feels weird talking English to you, but I'm nice to everyone else, so they know what I'm talking about. **Sue:** Thanks again, your reviews always cheer me up when I'm fed up with my story. What about your story Anything and Everything? Are you going to continue it? Please, I loved it!                                                                                                   

CHAPTER 5: Everything back to normal?

19th November, 2021. 21:30

Crash

"Hey Maxie", said a familiar voice.

Max looked up. "Hey Alec. So you're talking to me again? Look, I-"

"No, I don't wanna hear anything. I'm still mad at you and your apologies won't change that. But I don't think that it gets us anywhere when we don't talk to each other."

"Alec, shut the fuck up! I told Logan the truth."

"What?" Alec was surprised to hear that. _So she isn't that stubborn as I thought she was. _"Okay…and what made you change your mind?"

"Well, I thought that Logan deserves to know the truth." Max stared down at the floor, she didn't feel like talking about this again.

_But, I was right. Of course she'd never say that, she's too damn stubborn, _Alec thought.

"And so you told him the break-up was because of the virus?"

"Yeah", Max didn't see any sense in telling Alec the whole truth, that was none of his business, she didn't feel like telling anybody the whole story. OC was an exception, she was her best friend.

"Well, then… but I'm still angry with you." Alec said, but didn't really mean it anymore. 

"No, you're not." Max said and smiled.

"Why are you so sure bout that?", Alec said, now smiling, too.

"Because I know you."

"No, you don't." 

"I do."

"You don't."

"Stop it!" 

"Stop what?" Alec asked innocently.

"You know what!"

"No, I don't…" Alec smirked, he knew exactly what Max was going to say next. 

"Yes, you… Alec! You're doing it again. This is so silly… and childish." 

"Whatever, Maxie."

Max wanted to say something about Alec calling her Maxie again, but decided that this was exactly what Alec wanted, so she remained silent.

Meanwhile, same place, same time, another person.

*beep beep* Suki's beeper went off. _Oh, not now._

"Joe, I have to go. It's really important, please!", she pleaded to her boss. 

"You know that means extra work tomorrow."

"Sure, thank you." 

Suki grabbed her black leather jacket and her back-pack and headed up the stairs. Outside, she pulled a pair of trainers out of the bag and took off her boots. She'd be a lot faster without the heels. _That went fine, today. Alec knows me now. Just a few days more and I'll be able to do everything with him I want. That sounded different then what I meant... I wonder what White wants to do with him and the girl. I could swear I've heard the designations before… X5s 452 and 494. There was something special about them, I just can't remember it, _she thought while running through the dark streets of Seattle. 

19th November, 2021. 22:10

White's office

Suki knocked on the door. 

"Enter", came White's voice from inside.

Suki entered the room. "You wanted to see me, sir."

"Exactly, 277. I want to know how your mission's going", he said emotionlessly. 

"Quite well, sir."

"So you know the both of them?" White asked.

"I know Alec, sir."

"What do you mean you know him? How well?" White was getting impatient.

"We talked to each other, I didn't get very far because he wanted me to leave him alone."

"You know what, 277, this won't get us anywhere, if you're that slow!" White had started the sentence quiet, but was screaming at Suki at the end. "I think I have to show you what'll happen to your boyfriend if I don't see any progress there." 

He hit Suki in the face, his fist connecting with her cheekbone which caused her to stumble a few feet back. Suki felt tears welling up in her eyes but refused to cry. She wouldn't give White the pleasure. But this would be a nasty bruise tomorrow, great.

"You will get to know him better! This is your task for the moment. You're dismissed."

"I've got a question, sir."

"What, 277?"

"Is he allowed to know that I'm an X6?"

White thought for a moment. "Why not. But make sure, that he gets to know it accidental. Remember: You're not supposed to know that he's from Manticore, too."

"Of course." Suki turned and walked out.

White looked after her. _Stupid girl._ She didn't know that he was killing her and her boy nevertheless. This was so easy. Her boyfriend wasn't transgenic but he supported her, a reason to kill him. He could kill him now, but maybe he would need him later. He smiled viciously.

A/N2: Another chapter done. Liked it? Yes? No? Tell me!! You know, there's this tiny button that says "review". Maybe you could click on it and tell me your opinions…

Loadsa Love, Suki


	6. Confusion

Disclaimer: Lalala... I don't own anything… it's not mine! (except for Suki)

A/N1: Thanks for the reviews!! **Sue:** I didn't think about that, maybe I tried to think like White and to him Suki is nothing else than transgenic filth (White says that, not I!) **kikinette11:** So you're still reading. Well, here it is! **Rose85:** I'm okay with lame reviews as long as they tell me I'm good *g* 

VERY IMPORTANT: I reposted every chapter with a title!

CHAPTER 6: Confusion

19th November, 2021. 23:00

Crash 

Max and Alec were still at Crash. It was like the argument they had the previous day had never happened. Alec was back to annoy the hell out of Max and Max was doing her best not to freak out. But they didn't really argue, it was more fun. 

"By the way, what did Normal say when I didn't show up today?" Max asked.

"He seemed to be pretty angry and I didn't help OC to defend you cos I was mad at you." Alec didn't tell her what he'd said, she'd freak out. 

But Max know he didn't tell her the whole truth, he just wasn't good at lying, at least not at lying to her. "What exactly did you do?", she asked suspiciously.

"What? Nothing…" His cover had been blown, Max gave him a I-know-you're-lying-to-me-look. "I told him to fire you because you are an selfish person who just thinks about herself", before Max could say anything he continued, "But I'll fix that tomorrow, he won't fire you."

"You're right", Max stated absently.

Alec was confused. "About what?"

"About me being selfish." She looked up at Alec.

"No, you're not. I just said that cos I was angry. Now don't talk rubbish. I can't even count the many times you've saved me. And I didn't even thank you. And now who's the one who's selfish?"

"How about we are both selfish? Maybe it's in our genes?"  She smiled at Alec and he did the same.

"Okay."

Just then OC came back.

"Hey you two. Talking to each other again as I see?"

"Yep."

"And you got a new girl?", Alec asked curiously.

"Maybe…", Cindy replied innocently and left again.

Max took a look at her watch. "I think I'll go now. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, _Maxie_." He flashed his trademark grin.

Max turned round again. "I'd be careful, if I were you. I might think of some nickname for you and drive _you_ mad with it."

"Try it."

"I will. Count on it." She went to the stairs and left Crash.

Outside she walked over to her Ninja, started the engine and drove off. She was surprised, about Alec. _My__ apologise__ was all it has taken. He isn't mad at me anymore… I still don't know why I even bother. I mean, it's only Alec, I could live with him not talking a word to me. But the whole day felt weird, without someone going on my nerves constantly and calling me Maxie all the time… I guess I must like him in any way, we're not best friends, but he's okay. He can actually be quite funny. _She chuckled when she thought about a joke Alec had told her. _I never thought I'd be laughing about Alec's jokes. This is all so weird, but, hey, life i**s** weird, isn't it?_

20th November, 2021. 00:01

Suki's apartment

Suki entered her apartment and slid down next to the door. She was so afraid as she had never been, not for herself but for Matt. 

White wasn't normal. There was something about him. A human could never hit her with such power. Suki lifted her hand and touched her face, it still hurt. 

She got up and walked into the bathroom. She was almost shocked when she saw her reflection in the mirror, half her cheek was totally bruised. 

Suki could only remember being bruised like that once before. And that time she had had a fight with an X5 at Manticore. The other girl had been older and taller than her and Suki had been stupid enough to start an argument with her. The only thing it had brought her was lots of bruises and just as much punishment.

Now she was scared even more. White had unbelievable powers and he could probably kill Matt whenever he wanted. Tears started streaming down her cheeks, Suki walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the sofa crying. 

She wouldn't let that happen, she swore it to herself. When Matt would die she would, too. She couldn't live without him.

That was the last thing she thought before she had cried herself into sleep.

20th November, 2021. 8:20

Joshua's house

"Joshua!" Max called into the living room, but Joshua wasn't there. "Josh? Where are you?"

"I'm here!", Joshua called from his bedroom. 

"Hey, big fella. What are you doing?" Max stopped surprised when she saw Joshua packing a few of his things. "You're packing? Where do you wanna go?"

"Terminal City."

"But… why? What do you wanna do there?" Max said confused.

"People are scared of things they don't know. Not there, there are other people, like me." Joshua smiled.

"I… I know. But you can stay here. No one sees you." Max didn't want Joshua to leave, she had known about this place for a long time. It was an abandoned sector, shut down since the pulse, something there was poisonous to humans. But the transgenics were immune, lots of them lived there, because humans stayed away.

"Living here is just like Manticore. Can't go out." Joshua explained. "Don't worry, little fella, I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"I can't force you to stay here, can I? You have to make your own decisions and if you wanna go there, you can."

"Thanks for understanding." 

Max smiled at him, she didn't want him to go there but there was nothing she could do against it. "When will you leave?", she asked

"Today."

"Oh… today?"

"Yeah, seems like we're not gonna see each other for a while. But you can visit me."

"I'll do that. Promise." Max hugged Joshua. "I have to got to work or Normal will really fire me."

"Okay, little fella. You're gonna visit me?"

"As I said, I promise." Max smiled at him for a last time and then walked out the door.

20th November, 2021. 08:55

Jam Pony

"What's that?" Normal asked with fake surprise, "the queen of tardiness has decided to show up and be punctual."

Max rolled her eyes.

Normal's tone changed to normal. "I hope you know that I'd fire you if someone", Normal looked in Alec's direction, "wouldn't have convinced me not to. God knows why I don't fire you nevertheless…"

Max walked over to the lockers where Alec was standing.

"Thank you. I think I owe you something now."

"No, you don't. I owed you something." He grabbed his backpack and was out the door.

_I still don't understand him. Why is he so different than usually?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Normal's "Bip bip bip". She took the package he was holding out to her and went to deliver it.

A/N2: There goes another one of my chapters. What will happen next? I dunno, check in a few days. No, I know what I want to write. Just one thing about the next chapter… no, I'll let you guess. From one of the scenes you might be able to guess what happens. And don't forget: REVIEW!!! 

~Suki~


	7. Ironic

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's not mine… oh, a theme is emerging. And the song is Ironic by Alanis Morisette (Since reading Caderyn's story "Ironic", this song's stuck in my head)

A/N1: No one able to guess? That was so clear! Suki fell asleep and so what might happen? Exactly, she has a vision. And to **sue:** Suki has no clue about the familiars, she doesn't even know about their existence.

CHAPTER 7: Ironic

20th November, 2021. 10:12

Suki's apartment

Suki woke up suddenly, breathing hard. She knew White's plan. For once, her vision was helpful. 

*Flashback, dream*

Suki was in an empty warehouse, she felt tired and she was hurting everywhere. Someone had tied her to a column in the middle of the room, she tried but couldn't move an inch. Next to her, Matt lay on the floor unconscious, also tied up. It made her heart ache, seeing him like that. White or his men were nowhere to be seen. But she knew they were there. Now she combined all the little pieces of the puzzle. She knew what White had planned. She would lead Max and Alec into a trap, they would try to rescue her from White… just then she woke up.

*Flashback end*

Suki got up from the sofa. She couldn't let that happen. She didn't trust White at all. He hated transgenics and although Suki didn't really know the two X5s, she didn't want to see them dead, because that was probably White's aim. She had to find a way, to get Matt out of there without Max and Alec getting involved. But on the other side, White wasn't allowed to get suspicious. So she had to do her task, which was, at the moment, to get to know the both of them. The warehouse she saw in her vision, maybe Matt was already in there? She had to check on that. On her way to the computer, she came across Matt's guitar. She sighed and picked it up. Matt had taught her how to play it and she had learnt it within a few hours. Suki played a few accords before she started singing her favorite song. Matt loved it when she sang it.

An old man turned 98

He won the lottery and died the next day

It's a black fly in your Chardonnay

It's a death row pardon two minutes too late

Isn't it ironic… don't you think?

Yeah, the whole life is ironic. Just when you think everything's perfect, someone comes around and ruins it all…

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just can't take

And who would've thought it figures?

…It's like your boyfriend getting kidnapped when he just told you how much he loves you and that he'll never leave you… 

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye

He waited his whole life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought

Well isn't this nice…

And isn't it ironic… don't you think?

Yes, it is. And you don't know if you ever see him again… 

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you   
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right   
And life has a funny way of helping you out when   
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up 

In your face

_…maybe my life is supposed to be a mess? Maybe someone likes giving me a hard time? _

A traffic jam when you're already late   
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break   
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife   
It's meeting the man of my dreams   
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think? 

A little too ironic… yeah I really do think  
  


Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you   
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out

_I'm gonna get him out of there. And everything will be perfect._

20th November, 2021. 21:00

Crash

Max sat at a table together with OC, listening to her as she talked about Jennifer, the girl she had talked to the day before.

"…She's a photographer, she's got her own studio…"

Max didn't really pay attention to what her best friend was saying. She was still thinking about Alec._ It's strange… I'm thinking all the time. And most of the time I'm thing bout him. I never thought about him before… really strange. He's different than usually, not that we don't argue any more, but it's different. It's more… friendly. If any one asked me now, I'd say we're friends. I wouldn't have said that some time ago. He told Normal not to fire me. That alone is strange enough, when you think about how mad he was at me before. And he didn't just do it because he'd get something for it. He just did it, expecting nothing from me in return… I think I'll never understand him… I wonder if he comes tonight…_

"Boo? Did you even listen to me?" Original Cindy had finally realized that Max wasn't paying attention.

"What? Oh, sorry. It's… it's nothing."

OC looked at her, not understanding at all.

"Do you know if Alec wanted to come tonight?" Max asked now.

"I dunno if he _wanted _to come, but he's here." Cindy gestured to the entrance where Alec had just come in.

He saw Max looking in his direction and waved to the two girls. But he didn't go to the table, he went straight to the bar.

"Oh, you again." Suki said smiling as Alec sat down.

"And you. Not that I'm complaining that I see you." Alec gave her his trademark grin.

"I hoped so", she said then gestured to Max, "I thought you were angry with her?"

"We had a little talk yesterday and everything's good now." _And I don't even know why myself. I should still be angry, but I just can't be. She's having a hard time and I won't make it harder… and it seems like she's really sorry about involving me in the whole thing._

"Nice to hear."

While Alec and Suki were talking, Max had come over to the bar.

"Hey Alec." She said and sat down next to him.

"Hey Maxie." He grinned.

"What?"

"What 'What'?"

"Huh? Oh, no. You're doing it again." Max rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing what?" Alec asked and gave her the I'm-completely-innocent-look.

"You're trying to annoy me. But it won't work. Cos I'm in a good mood and you won't change that." She took a sip of her beer.

"No, I'm not. Why would I do that?" 

"You're so predictable, Alec. That's why." 

Alec raised an eyebrow. "So, am I? And what am I gonna do next?"

"You're gonna order a glass of scotch."

Alec was surprised. "How do you know I was planning to do that?"

"Cos I've never seen you drinking anything else here. Easy. As I said: predictable." She smiled triumphantly.

Just as Alec wanted to order the scotch, Suki had already put the glass on the counter.

"And how did _you_ know that?"

Suki grinned. "First, I heard what you two talked about. And second, as she said: predictable."

The two girls smiled at each other, leaving Alec looking at them clueless.

TBC…

A/N2: I wasn't planning on letting this chapter end here. But I'm kinda stuck and so I decided to post this. I can think about the rest later…and don't forget to review! ~Suki~


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: I think you've understand by now… Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, Fox, etc. …

A/N1: Did you know that there will be a character called Suki in the sequel to "The Fast And The Furious"? Now everyone will think I took the name from that movie… argh. And thanks to **Sue** for the email! (the friends thing) **Greebo**: Glad you like my interpretation of White! It was my intention to make him evil. 

CHAPTER 8: Secrets

20th November, 2021. 21:25

Crash

*Recap* 

"You're so predictable, Alec. That's why." 

Alec raised an eyebrow. "So, am I? And what am I gonna do next?"

"You're gonna order a glass of scotch."

Alec was surprised. "How do you know I was planning to do that?"

"Cos I've never seen you drinking anything else here. Easy. As I said: predictable." She smiled triumphantly.

Just as Alec wanted to order the scotch, Suki had already put the glass on the counter.

"And how did _you_ know that?"

Suki grinned. "First, I heard what you two talked about. And second, as she said: predictable."

The two girls smiled at each other, leaving Alec looking at them clueless.

*end recap*

"I'm Suki. Your name's Max, right?"

"Yeah, how do you…", Max started and looked at Alec then, "You talked about me?" 

"Nothing bad", Alec defended. _I hope Suki doesn't tell her what I said._

Max looked at Suki, not really believing Alec.

Suki had understood at once: "He doesn't lie if you think that."

"You're just helping him. You talked yesterday, which means that Alec was pretty pissed and that because of me. So I really don't think he told you anything good bout me."

"Okay, you're right, I did say some things. But I didn't really say anything nasty."

"Alec, shut up. I don't care." Max smiled lightly.

Suki decided to break the silence after a moment: "Well, if you excuse me, there are other persons in this bar. I gotta go, no time for talking. I'll see you two later, k?" 

She turned round and her long ponytail whipped to the side so that Max saw Suki's barcode for a split second.

Max was stunned. Suki? A transgenic? She didn't seem like a Manticore soldier. But she had definitely seen the barcode. 277. Probably an X6. 

"Alec?"

"Yeah", he turned to look at her and saw someone at the door behind her. "Max, guess who's just come."

Max knew instantly who it was, the last person she wanted to see now. "Don't tell me it's…"

"Logan. Exactly." 

"Is he coming over?" Max asked anxiously.

"I don't think so, he's not alone."

"What? Who?" Max started but before she even turned to look who Logan was with, she said: "Asha."

Alec nodded. "I didn't think Logan would do such a thing. I mean, you split up like two days ago and now he's already with someone else."

"He can have another girlfriend. I don't mind, I even told him he should find someone new." Max sipped at her beer. "I told him a lot more and I think he won't ever talk to me again. I think I made it sound wrong…"

Alec was curious now: "What did you tell him?"

"I… No, I won't tell you. Why should I?" Max sounded angry now, in fact she was, but with herself.

"Okay", Alec just said. He knew she would tell him nevertheless. This was really bothering her and she would have to tell someone. _Now who's the one being predictable, Maxie?_

"I think I'll go now, I'm kinda tired." Max suddenly said and stood up to leave.

"K. See ya", Alec replied.

"Bye." Max turned and walked up the stairs to the exit of Crash.

Alec knew she was lying, she was just searching for a reason to leave so she needn't tell him. But she hadn't really thought, cos Alec knew she couldn't be tired. _Shark DNA = No need to sleep._ And he also knew where she was going. She wouldn't drive home, her destination was the Space Needle, of that he was sure. 

Max exited Crash, went to her motorcycle and started the engine. _I've messed up this time, _she thought while driving. _I shouldn't have told Logan so directly. Now I'm angry because he went out with Asha. But there's no need to. First, it's my own fault and second, why should I care? We're not together any more. But still I don't want to lose him as a friend, I don't hate him. I just don't love him anymore, doesn't mean that I don't like him. I have to talk to him again. Why do I have to be so stupid? I should have thought before saying everything that came to my mind. Note to self, think first, then act. Everything would be okay this way. Logan won't probably ever talk to me when I don't sort out all this mess I've caused. Now, déja vu here, the question is: how???_

A/N2: And? What do you say? Did you like it? I always feel like there's too many talking in this story. Is there? Sorry for taking this long and I know this chapter isn't very long but I decided to post this before everyone starts to forget me… next chapter is started already, but I don't know when it'll be ready. I'm busy with school at the moment. Only one more month to go and there's tests in almost every subject, I so hate it, it's the same every year! By the way, I've been on a music festival this weekend (Rock am Ring) and I've seen Evanescence and Placebo (Does anyone know them? They're a British rock band) and it was amazing! I was in second row at Placebo and it just was fantastic. So enough talking about stuff that doesn't have to do anything with my story. Love ya all, waiting for reviews, ~Suki~


	9. Stormy nights

A/N1: I'd love to post on that website, sue! As long as anyone reads my story and likes it, I'll do anything… well almost. *g* By the way, I got the idea for this chapter last week, when there was a storm here. It wasn't that bad here, but in a village nearby, two or three houses were destroyed by a small twister. I'm glad that twister didn't reach the town I live in.

CHAPTER 9: Stormy nights

20th November, 2021. 23:56

Crash

Suki looked at her watch. Three more hours to work. She just hoped, White wouldn't call her in again. Joe was already pissed and so she had to work two hours longer than usual tonight. And working till 3 o'clock meant being the last shift. And that equaled cleaning up the bar and staying even longer. 

Suki sighed, she really needed to get home. She had to do some research on White, she knew there was something odd about him. Suki went to the bathroom and checked her make-up. Not that she usually cared about it, but tonight she had needed a lot of it to hide her bruised face. It had already started to heal but the bruises were still visible without make-up. 

She decided to put some more make-up on, as it had vanished a bit over the evening. As she was finished she turned and wanted to go back to work when she took a last look at the mirror.

_Fucking shit, _she thought, _my barcode. _Suki had forgotten to cover it with make-up. She quickly did it. _I just hope no one has seen it._ But that wasn't very likely, her hair had probably covered it although she had it tied together. 

_Okay, back to work. _

21st November, 2021. 00:20

Space Needle

Max was sitting on the Space Needle's roof and looked over Seattle. Tiny lights were shining from the houses all over the city. In some sectors more, in some less. Max thought of the many families that were there in their houses. Family, something that she never truly had and never would have. _Maybe I'm not able to love? That's it, probably. Someone loves me but I'm unable to love the person back, because I just don't realize I'm loved. I'm too busy worrying over everything and when I finally realize it, it's too late._

Max lay down on the roof and looked at the stars, it was quite cloudy but in some parts of the sky stars could be seen. She still thought about talking to Logan. She wasn't angry, or even jealous, because he had been out with Asha. It was probably the best, if Asha was there, Logan wouldn't think too much about her. But he had helped her so much and loved her and she had just told him that she never loved him. Thinking about it, that was pretty cruel. She'd talk to him tomorrow, apologize. Tell him, she still wanted to be his friend, still wanted to help him with Eyes Only.

Max closed her eyes for a moment. A small raindrop fell onto her face. Max opened her eyes again and the first thing she saw was a lightning bolt that had now struck somewhere in sector 6, just before the thunder could be heard.

_Great, _Max thought and got up. She'd better get home before the storm really started. She ran down the stairs but when she exited the Space Needle at the bottom, it was already raining heavily. "Fucking shit", she exclaimed, "I hate rain."

The engine of her Ninja roared to life. She wanted to get home as quickly as possible but after a two minute ride through the heavy rain she decided, that wouldn't be such a good idea. She looked around for a place to stay till the rain was getting lighter. Quickly she realized that she was only a few blocks away from Alec's apartment. _Well, better than drowning out here in that fucking storm._

She increased the speed and almost slid away sideways as she turned the next corner. That rain didn't seem to get less…

By now, she had reached Alec's apartment. She left her motorcycle somewhere near where it was half way protected from the rain.

Max knocked on the door. _I hope he's there, if he isn't I'll have to go home. And I don't fancy going out there again. _Two seconds later, Alec opened the door.

He looked surprised to see her at first, but after a moment he couldn't suppress the laughter. 

"What the hell are you laughing at, Alec?", Max asked him annoyed, hands on hips.

"You look pretty… wet", Alec replied, "What are you doing outside in a weather like this?" Before Max could answer, he added: "Come in."

Max stepped inside, Alec had obviously been watching TV, it was still on.

"Don't you ever watch the weather forecast, Maxie?", he asked and handed her a towel.

"No. And thank you", Max said as she took the towel and tried to get her hair dry.

"I thought you wanted to go home?", Alec asked her innocently. 

"I didn't", Max replied curtly, not looking at him. 

"I knew that."

Max looked up at him confused: "What?"

He grinned. "You said you wanted to go home because you were tired, Maxie. You don't need to sleep."

_Okay, so he knows me better than I thought._ "Oh, pretty clever." She smiled back at him and then added: "And don't call me Maxie all the time."

"Okay… Maxie."

"Stop it!" she said and hit him on the arm playfully.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker and finally went out completely, as well as everything else electric. 

"Alec, I think there's no electricity", Max said.

"Ooh, very smart, Max. I wouldn't have figured that out."

Max couldn't see him in the dark room but she knew he was grinning.

"Whatever, Alec. Find a candle or something like that", Max said bossily, "and stop grinning like that cat in Alice in Wonderland."

"Like what?", Alec asked while searching a candle, "And how did you know I was grinning?"

"The cat from Alice in Wonderland, that's a children's book. And a movie. Can't believe you don't know that. And I knew you were grinning, cos I know you. I think we had this discussion earlier, about you being predictable."

"Found one!", Alec announced and lit the candle he was holding. He placed it onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch. "By the way, did you want to tell me something today before Logan came?"

_Did I want to tell him something? Yes! Oh my god, how could I forget that? Suki!_ "Yeah, it's about Suki."

"Suki from Crash?"

"Exactly. She's a transgenic", Max told Alec and sat down next to him.

"She's a transgenic? How do you know?", Alec looked at her surprised.

"I saw her barcode, 277. I guess she's an X6, probably one of the first ones."

"So I was right…" 

"About what?", Max asked him confused, she hadn't a clue what Alec was talking about.

"I thought that the first time I saw her", Alec explained.

"And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really think it was possible, she seemed too young to be an X5 and too old to be an X6, but when she's one of the first ones…"

They sat in silence for a moment before Max asked: "What exactly made you think she was a transgenic?"

"When she smiled, the smile didn't reach her eyes. Like she was forced to smile, but she could hide that fact very well. I wouldn't have noticed it if I didn't know that expression too well."

Max just nodded. Silence. Again. Only the storm could be heard outside, the heavy rain that clattered on the roof, the wind and the thunder. From time to time the room was lightened for a second by a lightning bolt.

Max looked over to Alec. He was looking at the candle as its flame flickered. She turned away quickly as Alec noticed she had been looking at him. She blushed and she was glad it was dark. _Why the hell do I blush?! This is only Alec. Or is it only Alec? I just don't understand myself anymore… _

"I'll go now." Max got up quickly.

"But it's still raining. You can stay, I don't mind."

"I know. But I'm sure Cindy's worried, I'll better go home", Max said.

"Whatever. I just wouldn't want to go out into this weather", Alec pointed out.

"Doesn't seem like I can get wetter than I already am. See ya tomorrow." Max turned on her heels and walked out the door.

"Bye", Alec said as the door fell shut. _I'll never understand what she is about…_

20th November, 2021. 02:05

White's office

White walked over to the man who was sitting in front of a computer with headphones on.

"So. What did our girl do tonight? Any development with 452 and 494?", he asked the man.

"She's talked to them. Seems like she and 452 get along quite well."

"Good. She won't notice the bug, will she?"

"I don't think so, it's well hidden."

"That's good. Even if she doesn't want to co-operate, she'll be useful in some way." 

He smirked.

A/N2: I'm good, I'm good, I'm good! *does happy dance in front of the computer* I uploaded! That was quick wasn't it? And I'm noticing something: I've said this will be M/A, but that's not gonna happen very soon. It'll take its time. As you see in this chapter, there are some feelings to be sorted out. What I wanted to ask you: Where are you all from? And to the ones of you whose mother tongue is English, what do you think about my English? Be honest! 

And now, to say it like Vee (author of A Family Affair, you gotta read it, it's great! But read the prequel Out Of The Future first): You want chapters, I want reviews. Wanna trade? *lol* 

Love, ~Suki~

P.S.: I don't own Dark Angel, not any of it.


	10. More Confusion

Disclaimer: Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, Fox, etc.

A/N1: sue!!!! Help me! I can't post at tAS! I didn't get my password. Can you help me? Big shout to Babe (a.k.a. Buffybabe2003) and Greebo! At least two of you guys are reading this… I'm kinda disappointed that Tara and Lady don't read it. Coming back to my story, is it only me who thinks of Suki looking a bit like Amy Lee from Evanescence, with the long black hair…

CHAPTER 10: More Confusion

21st November, 2021. 07:00

Suki's apartment

_This is impossible._ Suki had spent the last three hours in front of her computer and hadn't found any useful information on White. He worked for the government, this was all she had found so far. _Wait, there's more…_ His wife was murdered and his son kidnapped. _Someone like White has, well had a wife and a son_? _Hard to imagine…_ _Seems like I don't find more on the legal way, _Suki thought. Time for hacking into some secret files…

21st November, 2021. 07:10

White's office

"What's she doing?", White asked impatiently.

"She's on the computer, for three hours. Seems like she's looking for something."

"And what?"

"Dunno. Some people talk themselves, but she doesn't."

"Too bad", White said, "She'd better do what she's supposed to do. But I don't really need her anymore. I just have to know when and where she's meeting 452 and 494."

21st November, 2021. 08:45

Jam Pony

"I can't believe it!", Normal said as Max came in. "You do know what time it is, don't you?"

"Yes, I do", Max just said and walked over to the lockers where OC was standing. "Hey."

"Hey boo. I thought you wanted to talk to Logan this morning?"

"Later", Max answered while searching something in her locker.

OC looked at her skeptically and then turned to her own locker.

"Morning Ladies", Alec said to the two of them.

"Hey."

"Hey", Max said still occupied with her locker.

"Boo, what are you actually looking for?", Cindy asked her.

Max turned round. "My… my watch", she answered, holding a  black watch in her hand.

"I think that one was broken and ya got a new one?" 

Max thought for a moment. "Well… yeah, but maybe this one can be repaired?"

"Whatever, I'm off. See ya two later." 

"Bye", Max and Alec said in unison.

They stood there for a moment not saying anything before Alec broke the silence.

"Have you heard anything from Joshua?"

Max shook her head. "No, but I wanted to go to TC this afternoon. See if I can find him", she paused for a moment then added, "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure. Maybe I can talk to Normal and we get the afternoon off."

"Yeah, that would be good. See ya around noon then." Max smiled and went to take a package that Normal was already holding out to her with his usual "bip bip bip" comment.

Max got her bike and went off to sector 7. _This is really getting ridiculous_,  she thought as she thought about how she recently reacted when Alec was around. First, that thing yesterday and now as well. 

Everything was different. She didn't know what to say to him and this was the strangest thing of all. She, Max, didn't know what to say. And, still more strange, she didn't know what to say to Alec!

Usually she would comment everything he said with some bitchy remark. She tried to remember, the last time she had argued with him and she couldn't remember it.

But then she realized that it wasn't only her, Alec, too, had changed. 

Max just couldn't place where this was all going. She even didn't know what to think about herself anymore. _There would be an explanation… _Max quickly banned this thought from her head, no not possible. _This is ridiculous… impossible, there couldn't be something more impossible. _She almost had to laugh at that thought. But the more she thought about it, the more did she realize that it was probably right. She was in love with Alec. Max still tried to find other reasons, but there weren't any. _But still, he sees me as a friend and I won't change that. _

Max's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her. _What the fuck is Alec doing here? I thought he was going to sect… _Before Max could finish her thought, she was hit by a car…

A/N2: Evil, evil, evil! I gave you a cliffhanger. I'm really evil, first I let you wait such a long time and then I give you a really short chapter with a cliffhanger. But I'm stuck, I don't know how to write this. Don't worry if it takes me a bit longer to upload. I'm gonna finish this story!! Oh, I almost forgot: REVIEW!!! Love, ~Suki


End file.
